1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD assembly structure of a meter for automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are times when a meter for automobile has a liquid crystal plate (LCD) installed therein for the purpose of displaying a variety of information such as the running distance (for example, see JIII Journal of Technical Disclosure No. 2008-505292 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-27185).
As illustrated in FIG. 6, in a conventional liquid crystal holder 501, a liquid-crystal plate accommodating recess 503 is formed. On a peripheral wall 505 of the liquid-crystal plate accommodating recess 503, a plurality of elastic locking nails 507 are disposed in a protruding manner. A liquid crystal plate 509 has a brightness enhancement film (BEF) 511, a black rim seal member 513, and a light guiding plate 515 disposed on the undersurface side in a laminated manner; and is integrated into the liquid-crystal plate accommodating recess 503. Upon being integrated, the liquid crystal plate 509 is positioned using an X-direction positioning unit 517 and a Y-direction positioning unit 519. The elastic locking nails 507 are used to lock a liquid crystal plate front surface 521. Because of that, the movement of the liquid crystal plate 509 is locked in the direction of rising from the liquid crystal holder 501. In the liquid crystal holder 501, a wiring board housing space 523 is formed. A wiring board 525 is housed in the wiring board housing space 523 and is fixed using wiring board fixing nails 527. The liquid crystal plate 509 includes a base portion 529, and a flat cable (FPC) 531 is connected to the base portion 529. The flat cable 531 is connected to the wiring board 525, as well as is connected to a wiring board connector 533 via the circuitry of the wiring board 525.
In the abovementioned conventional LCD assembly structure of a meter for automobile, in order to prevent the rising of the liquid crystal plate 509 from the liquid-crystal plate accommodating recess 503, the elastic locking nails 507 are used. Hence, as illustrated in FIG. 7, there is a limitation on the extent of reducing a fixed-portion protruding dimension D on the upper side of the liquid crystal plate front surface 521. As far as the elastic locking nails 507 are concerned, nail portions 535 go on becoming thinner toward the leading ends. For that reason, if the fixed-portion protruding dimension D is reduced, there occurs a decline in the locking strength thereby leading to a decrease in the reliability of the fixing structure. Moreover, during the assembly of the liquid crystal plate 509, the nail portions 535 need to temporarily withdraw to the outside of the outer shape of the liquid crystal plate 509. In order to make it happen, it is necessary to provide a bending space on the back surface side opposite to the nail portions 535.
Thus, in the conventional LCD assembly structure in which the elastic locking nails 507 are used, it is necessary to provide the height dimension for the purpose of fixing the liquid crystal plate 509 and to provide a bending space for the purpose of holding the elastic locking nails 507. That is, it is necessary to provide a certain amount of assembly space that is larger than the outer shape of the liquid crystal plate 509.